Norway
General Information Monarchy - Feudal Nobility (Until 1670) Monarchy - Autocracy (1670-1939) Monarchy - Autocracy - Parliamentarism (Since 1939) |culture = Norwegian (Nordic)|tech_group = Western|capital = Akershus (17)|religion = Norse (Until 965) Catholic (965-1537) Protestant (1537-2012) Secular (Since 2012) |tag = NOR|rank = Kingdom|development = 215 (Present Day)}} Norway is playable from January 1st, 872 to 1536; May 17th, 1814 to the present. Norway's historical friend is Denmark (and vice versa). See also: Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Scandinavia, Sami, Germany, Russia, Soviet Union, Scotland Form Norway * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Norwegian ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Akershus (17), Stavanger (24), Bergenhus (23), Trondelag (20), and Halogaland (21) * Effect(s): ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Trondelag, Østlandet, and Vestlandet ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Norwegian Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form Scandinavia Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Scandinavian Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Scandinavia does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 65 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Stockholm (1) ** Skane (6) ** Vastergotland (7) ** Sjaelland (12) ** Jylland (15) ** Akershus (17) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Scandinavia * Gain 10 Prestige * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim on the Scandinavian Region * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Embrace Icelandic Identity Requirements: * Has never formed Iceland * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottoman Empire ** Byzantine Empire ** European Union ** Rome * Iceland does not exist * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns 4 or less provinces * Owns Cores On: ** Reykjavik (370) ** Akureyri (371) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Iceland * Change primary culture to Norwegian * If capital is not in the Subarctic Islands Area: ** Capital moves to Reykjavik * Culture in capital changes to Norwegian * Reykjavik gains 1 Base Tax and 1 Base Production * Akureyri gains 1 Base Tax and 1 Base Production Strategy Present Day Norway starts off in a somewhat difficult position. You have Sweden to the south, and Finland and Russia to the east. Don't even bother trying to improve relations with Sweden, they will rival you almost every time and will seek to destroy you. Denmark will send you an alliance offer within the first week, you want to accept the alliance to make the Swedes think twice before attacking. Improve your relations with Russia, and get your relations as high as possible to prevent Russia from turning hostile and attacking you. Also, joining the European Union is one of your top priorities because you will need the protection and benefits the EU has to offer. Norse Ideas and Traditions (Until 965) * Traditions: ** +25.0% National Sailors Modifier ** -15.0% Ship Costs * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** Viking Raids *** +15.0% Morale of Navies *** May Raid Coasts ** Norse Exploration *** +40.0% Colonial Range *** +10.00 Global Settler Increase ** Norse Colonization *** Allows recruitment of explorers & conquistadors *** +1 Colonists ** Adopt Feudal System *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Valhalla Awaits *** +15.0% Morale of Armies ** Encouraged Fishing *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Implement the Högting *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Norwegian Ideas and Traditions (Since 965) * Traditions: ** +25.0% National Sailors Modifier ** +10.0% Ship Durability * Ambition: ** +20.0% Trade Steering * Ideas: ** Natural Seamanship *** +20.0% Morale of Navies ** The Call of our Forefathers *** Allows recruitment of explorers & conquistadors. *** +33.0% Colonial Range ** Pioneer Spirit *** +1 Colonists ** Military Shipbuilding *** -10.0% Ship Costs ** Seize the Opportunity *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Encouraged Fishing *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Write New Sagas *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige *** +2.5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Norwegian countries Category:Western countries Category:Norse countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Secular countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Parliamentary Monarchies Category:Formable nations Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Present Day Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:NATO Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Stamford Bridge Category:The Third Crusade Category:The Mongol Empire Category:The Mongol Invasion Category:The Hundred Years War Category:The Grand Campaign Category:Rise of the Ottomans Category:The Fall of Byzantium Category:A New World! Category:War of the League of Cambrai Category:The Victorian Era Category:American Civil War Category:Franco-Prussian War Category:The First World War Category:The Second World War Category:Cold War Category:Fall of the USSR Category:Nordic countries